<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B jako bez chlupů by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893785">B jako bez chlupů</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Od A do Z [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Překlad, Translation, holení</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley se ani nehne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Od A do Z [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B jako bez chlupů</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/44493">B Is for Bare</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi">Delphi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ani se nehni.“</p><p>To je právě teď to jediné, na co se Kingsley soustředí.</p><p>Když mu kůži začíná pokrývat teplá mýdlová pěna, složí si ruce za hlavu a zavře oči. První polibek břitvy je studený.</p><p>Klidné, pečlivé tahy.</p><p>Jeho penis je na tom s poslušností hůř, když ho hrubá ruka obejme a stiskne, přesně akorát, aby zalapal po dechu.</p><p>„Ani se. Nehni.“</p><p>Když na čerstvě oholeném kousku kůže ucítí  
horké povzdechnutí, Kingsley se usměje. Následuje dotek. Nejjemnější pošimrání rtů.</p><p>Moody si zabrouká.</p><p>Ten člověk ví, co má rád, a on má rád hladké.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>